


Revealing the Secret

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [35]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Alex's secret, Betrayal, Crushes, Don't copy to another site, Drunk Alex Danvers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fictober 2019, Friends to Lovers, Lena gets Alex to tell the truth, Oblivious Alex Danvers, Prompt 28, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Alex's emotions go rampant after the betrayal of someone close to her.  Unable to cope, she forces herself to drink and forget, while being held "captive" at Kara's Halloween get together.   A turn of events causes Lena to step outside with Alex alone, where Alex lets out the hurt she's kept inside that evening.  But Lena's expertise in maneuvering questions, allow her the upper hand that causes Alex let out more than she was intending.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356811
Comments: 12
Kudos: 174





	Revealing the Secret

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Challenge Name: [Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com)
>   * Relationship: AgentCorp
>   * Prompt: "Enough! I heard enough."
> 

> 
>   
>  **Prompt me if you'd like to play! You can find my prompts and rules on my[Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/).**
> 
> Enjoy!  
> 

  


Alex stood in the kitchen, a bit melancholic and definitely well past tipsy. Maybe drunk. With her hands grasping the edge of the counter, she hunched over her empty glass with her eyes closed, then took a deep breath. After a moment, she built up the nerve to fill her glass once more. It was Halloween, a night she typically looked forward to, where she was surrounded by others, all dressed up, eating, drinking, playing games, and having fun. But it was different tonight, and she'll have to blame her latest mission for ruining it for her and putting her in a rather unpleasant mood; a mood where she'd rather just be alone.

  


_Really, they're all Kara's friends, anyway. I shouldn't have to be here._

  


Though her words weren't exactly false, they were an extension of the truth. She knew everyone there, but everyone had come into the circle as 'Kara's friends' and she wasn't all that close to them. Her only two real friends were no longer locals that she could hang with. Maggie had moved back to Gotham, and Lucy moved away D.C. for a new military position. Everyone else she knew now were mostly acquaintances.

  


"Hey," Kara said, coming up to her and touching her arm. "You okay?"

"Yea, Kar. Peachy," Alex responded with snark.

"Okay, look. I know that mission really messed with your head. Being betrayed by Stanson... Nearly losing your entire team because she leaked information out... We're lucky no one was hurt—er, hurt badly that is. She's locked up now, and everything is safe because of us, so let's just look on the bright side. It's Halloween. You love Halloween. And, we're among friends."

  


Alex let out a heavy sigh, shook her head, then took another drink from her glass. Kara watched her sister with worry, then took the glass AND the bottle away from Alex.

  


"Alright, Miss Anti-social. You need to stop moping around and come hang out with us. We all miss you. Lena's asked about you, you know."

"Kar...," Alex said with exasperation. "I doubt they actually care that much. Besides, I just... I need to process this okay? Stanson—"

"Did a horrible thing to turn against us, and it must suck to know someone you knew played a part in it, but everything is resolved now. She's a double-crosser who crossed us, and now, she knows she can't mess with this dangerous duo," Kara joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Kar...," Alex said sternly to stop her sister's rambling. She then tried to reach for her drink, but Kara expertly dodged her.

"Alex. Come on. I'm worried, alright. I know the idea is troubling and she was one of your agents but why—"

"Because Stanson and I had history! Okay?!" Alex snapped.

  


The type of relationship Alex and Stanson had was... complicated. It had been a short window of time that they gotten to know each other—barely five months—but they clicked instantly, hung out a lot, and maybe, if Alex was being honest with herself, maybe she even had a bit of a crush on the brunette agent. However, the complexity kept Alex from spilling anything to Kara. After the deceit however, Alex found the betrayal too painful. She wasn't about to indulge her sister's questioning now.

  


"You know what, never mind." Alex turned and started for the door, but didn't make it far before Kara grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"You're drunk. There's no way I'm letting you drive home. Keys. Now," she demanded. She stuck out her hand, palm face up with her fingers curling back and forth, urging Alex to give her the keys.

"I'm not gonna drive, Kar. I'm just gonna—"

"Keys."

  


Alex tilted her head back and groaned. She was ready to defy her younger sister, but in the back of her mind, she knew that Kara only meant well. Reluctantly, she handed them over.

  


"Thank you. See? That wasn't—"

"Kara," Lena smiled as she came over. "Winn's insisting that you jump in as his partner for charades. He claims that you two are 'the winning combination'," she said air-quoting her words. "Honestly, if James hadn't spoken up, I probably would've been truly offended for being passed over."

  


Lena's eyes flicked back and forth between Alex and Kara as she spoke, scoffing mildly at the unintentional insult.

  


"Oh, Lena, no," Kara said. She placed her hand immediately on the woman's arm to comfort her. "Winn's totally not insulting you. He and I—"

"Relax, Kara," Lena said with a comforting grin. "I know," she chuckled. "To be frank, I'm not really good at charades anyway. So please, take my spot."

"Right! Okay! I— Oh."

  


Kara took one glance at Alex who now was giving her a look. One that said that she should go back to her friends because they needed her, and that she wasn't, so she could leave.

  


"It's fine, Kara. Go. I'll keep your sister company for you," Lena offered.

"No no," Alex started. "That isn't—"

"Oh my gosh, thanks Lena. Please do. I don't want her being miserable and drunk by herself. Especially not like this," Kara finished, her finger waving about aimlessly towards Alex's sloppy presence.

  


Of all the people Alex wasn't ready to face tonight, it was Lena. If history meant anything, it proved that Alex couldn't, for the life of her, keep her mind from straying when Lena was around. There was something about the CEO that intrigued her, that she found insanely attractive, and it wasn't just her looks—though, she'd have to be blind not to notice her radiance. Lena had brains, beauty and a 'no bull' attitude. It was a winning combination that made Alex practically adore her. Tonight though, with her emotions in flux and being slightly intoxicated, she couldn't bear to even think of trying to put on a decent show on for the pale-skinned beauty.

  


"Kara, I'm not that—"

  


Alex tried to get a word in once more, but before she could, Kara had scampered away to the other side of the apartment to start the game with the rest of the group. Alex just huffed with annoyance.

  


"Lena, look. You— You don't need to keep me company. I can handle myself. I'm fine. Kara's totally overreacting."

  


Lena crossed her arms over her chest, cocked a brow up and looked at Alex with disbelief.

  


"That so, Director? Because from where I'm standing, I've seen you sway half a dozen more times than a person who should be 'fine'. Your eyes look very glazed over, and I can practically smell the liquor wafting off of you. From here even," Lena countered, several steps away from her.

  


"Alright, I _may_ have had a few more drinks than I should've."

"A few? That right?"

"You reeeeeally gonna stand there and grill me all evening?" Alex whined somewhat childishly, though frankly, Lena was practically immune to it by now, thanks Kara mimicking similar behavior more often than not. Lena just rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Hm...if I need to stall until your sister comes back. Maybe."

"Ugh, Lena, I just really wanna get outta here. Okay? Please? I had a long hard day at work and the last thing I need to be doing is pretending to be enjoying my time here and spoiling it for Kara. It's...," she started, before losing her balance as if someone bumped into her, catching herself up against the wall—she tried to play it off like it wasn't a thing. "It's Halloween and I usually don't have any troubles joining in, but, I'm...I'm not in the best of spirits and I can only eat so much candy or avoid enough of the Halloween games she's made up. Drinking was really the only thing that kept me...together. And look, I'm not even dressed up tonight!"

"What? You're saying you're not going for biker chick chic?" Lena teased. "Your ensemble is pretty telling."

"Huh?"

  


Alex glanced down and realized that all the black attire she had on, along with her leather boots and jacket actually did contribute to the look. Plus, her helmet was right by the door.

  


"Um, I guess maybe a little."

"Listen, Alex. I told Kara I'd keep you company, but I didn't promise I'd keep you here, now did I?"

"Wha—Oh. No, wait, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying," Lena started as she walked by Alex and picked her coat off the hook, "that if you want to go out and get some fresh air, then I'm happy to tag along."

  


Alex smiled with relief, knowing that she'd get to escape after all.

  


_I guess out of all of them, Lena does seem to get me more than the rest.... But she wants to go with me... alone??_

  


Alex stood there furrowing her brow, failing to contain her confusion. Lena stood in the entryway and nudged her head towards the door. Eventually, Alex shook herself from her thoughts and approached her, only turning around once to see that Kara was fully immersed in the game.

  


"You really wanna leave?" Alex questioned tentatively.

"Please. If I have to hear Kara blast 'Monster Mash' one more time, I may honestly have to reconsider her status as my best friend," she said, her voice dripping of sarcasm.

"Well, I mean... it is a graveyard smash..."

  


Lena rolled her eyes and smacked Alex lightly on the shoulder.

  


"Very funny," Lena scoffed in amusement. "I should've guessed. You're a fan too."

"It is a classic, you know."

  


Lena just shook her head with an amused smile on her face.

  


"Alright, Director. Let's get a move on before she notices."

  


Alex nodded and followed her lead. Though she was still in a foul mood, she couldn't help but admit that being around Lena for that short period of time, did lighten things up a bit.

  


* * *

  


They took a walk down the block towards the waterfront. It didn't take long before Lena asked about what she was feeling and why. And without much more than a single, innocent inquiry, Alex instantly unloaded, unable to hold back her frustration about Stanson and being betrayed any longer. However, in order for her to maintain her cover as an FBI Director, she needed to keep a lot of the details obscure, which luckily wasn't an issue. By the end of the conversation, Alex felt relieved, like all the tension in her chest was finally gone. Lena didn't poke around and ask too many intrusive questions, but did relate on the notion of being betrayed. Personally. On more than a few times. Lena understood her and bonded with her on the topic, allowing Alex to relax more around the younger woman.

As they continued their trek outside, the cool night air and change of environment sobered Alex little by little. They eventually switched topics and kept the conversation lighter. Out of habit, Lena discussed the new technologies that L-Corp had been working on, including a personal project she had taken an interest in. She confided to Alex that it was something that was quite ground-breaking, and that several representatives from the government had been coming to her, requesting her to partner with them on her endeavor. However, she also was pretty open about her dislike of government agencies.

  


"So that's my run down of this week's political drama that I had to deal with. I am seriously tired of these agencies and their people constantly nagging me to join forces with them. Some of them even attempted to threaten me. Can you believe that?"

"They threatened you? How?"

"Oh, some nonsense about convincing my stakeholders to cease my funding if I don't 'play nice'."

"That honestly doesn't surprise me," Alex shrugged. Her hands were deep in the front pockets of her jeans, and her eyes were cast downward, watching the passing concrete bricks beneath her feet.

"Me either. But they forget that I'm a Luthor. There's times like that when having an infamous surname such as my own comes in handy. Not to mention, I can throw around my own weight just as well."

"I bet that works to your benefit."

"At times, yes. But you're the Director of the FBI. Surely you deal with the same type of political bureaucracy. So, tell me. What tricks do you have up your sleeve to dealing with these kinds of people?"

  


Alex kept up with Lena's pace, walking side-by-side and occasionally bumping shoulders when Alex swayed a little too far and couldn't catch herself. With her hands still captured in her pockets, she thought deeply about the question Lena had just asked.

  


_Director of the FBI..._

  


She remembered again that Lena, like everyone else, didn't realize who she actually was and what her job really entailed. It was cumbersome to come up with stories and excuses, and over time, she'd begun to lose track of some of the reasons she's made up. It was especially hard to keep them in line when she's had several drinks flowing through her bloodstream.

  


"Oh, um...well, it's not easy. Believe me. Most times I'd argue, stand my ground, you know? But I'm learning that it goes no where real fast, and if anything, it pushes them to make things even harder for you."

"Kara tells me you tend to 'take matters into your own hands'." Lena's voice took on a much different tone with that phrase, one that Alex noticed but made no fuss about. However, she knew it hinted at something.

"Yea, well, I'm not a woman who just sits around getting bossed around all the time. I run my organization the best that I can. My people count on me."

"Your people...," Lena said as her voice tapered. "The agents at the DEO you mean."

"Yes I—Oh, no no no no no," Alex quickly said, backtracking. "At the FBI. What's um....what's the DEO?"

  


Alex faltered. The cold did sober her up a tad, but not enough to have the mental bandwidth to quickly adjust to this line of questioning. She was glad that they were walking though, so Lena couldn't see how she was avoiding eye contact, nor could tell how she was now frantically coming up with ways to minimize the inquiries of whatever it was that was Lena was getting at. However, Alex didn't catch that break. By the time Alex looked over at Lena, she'd realized that the other woman had stopped in her tracks a few paces ago.

Craning her neck around, she caught Lena just standing there with her hands in her coat pocket, looking at her, with her head tilted to the side. Alex had never had a lot of one-on-one time with Lena, but could tell in that instant that this was one of her more 'serious' looks. Alex just huffed and dragged her feet back towards the brunette.

  


"Why'd... you stop walking?"

  


Lena didn't change her stance one bit. She continued to stand there, now with her left brow arched, staring at Alex like there was more that she should be saying. Alex remained quiet, waiting for Lena to respond, but there was some power in that CEO's stare that made Alex crack.

  


"What?" she asked, dropping her shoulders and letting out a heavy sigh. "If you have something to say, Lena, just say it."

"Are you really FBI, Director Danvers?" Lena questioned with a tone that suggested she knew more, and that her question was more of a trick one.

"Am I?" Alex scoffed, but her reaction was pretty unconvincing. The fake and nervous laugher, the way she couldn't look Lena in the eyes for a mere micro-second before quickly averting them to anywhere but, and the way she shifted her weight from one foot to the other in constant motion—an action Lena knew wasn't from the cold—gave her away.

  


From the look in Lena's eyes, the way they seemed to scrutinize everything Alex was doing, made Alex even more nervous. She was now kicking herself for one, drinking so much, and two, agreeing to have a walk alone, with the intelligent and cunning, Lena Luthor.

  


"Of course I am! I have credentials too," she said, fumbling into her inner pocket to reach for her ID. She held it for a moment to make sure it digitized into the proper display before flipping it out towards Lena. "See? FBI agent."

  


Lena didn't look phased. Instead, she smirked, as if the gesture was a joke. Alex furrowed her brows.

  


"Lena, I swear, I run a department of agents especially trained to protect the people of National City. I was promoted several months ago, and before that, I was an agent under the same agency. Ask Kara, she can attest to it, but even she can't tell you what I do everyday because it's top secret. It's honestly bad enough that you and the others know that I'm a Fed. And—"

  


“Enough! I heard enough. You can stop now, Alex. It's just me.”

  


Alex shut her mouth instantly, taken aback by Lena's interruption and blasé attitude. She was honestly also very much confused. 

Lena walked up to Alex, her face a mere inch from hers, and suddenly, Alex was nervous for a whole nother reason. She could smell the hint of wine from Lena's breath. She could now see the greens of Lena's eyes under that dim street light. And now, she swore she could somehow feel the warmth of Lena's body emanating through both their various layers of clothing—she could feel the heat radiate through the back of her neck and the tips of her ears. Her eyes fixated on Lena's, but couldn't help flicking her eyes downward to catch a glimpse of her plump, red lips. It wasn't until she saw those same lips curl up into a smirk that she realized that Lena had noticed. However, just before she could flick her gaze back up, the CEO leaned forward, causing Alex to panic somewhat and freeze in her tracks. Alex wasn't sure what was happening at first, assuming that Lena was... well, was about to kiss her, but the younger woman had turned her face slightly so that her mouth fell to the side of Alex's head, right by her ear.

  


"You're DEO, Alex. You don't have to lie to me."

  


Alex's eyes went wide, shocked at the confession that came from Lena. The intoxicating aroma of Lena's expensive perfume invaded her senses, and it didn't help that Lena was practically pressed up against her, with her hands on her shoulders to steady herself. It was all a bit much. After a moment, Lena leaned away; a confident smirk played on her lips.

  


"I um... uh..."

"Alex, I'm not going to expose you, or do anything to jeopardize your position. You can trust me. We're friends, right?"

  


_Friends?...Since when?_

  


"I um... I guess?"

"Wow, Agent Danvers. That's quite harsh. You really don't consider me a friend?" Lena now had her hip cocked to the side, her arms crossed and her stare burned into Alex.

"It's Director, Lena. And... I'm sorry, that was harsh. I didn't mean that..."

  


The alcohol was really doing a number on her ability to string together an explanation for anything that had happened or what she was saying. She still felt that Lena, like all the rest, _were_ Kara's friends first and foremost, but in her heart, she did believe that they extended their friendship to her as well, even if she didn't want to admit that. Especially when she was being moody.

  


"Cut me some slack, will ya? I had a hard day, and you're practically interrogating a drunk. That's so not fair."

  


Lena loosened up a bit and smiled.

  


"I'm not trying to interrogate you, Alex. I'm merely trying to get you to open up to me."

"Me? Why?"

"Because you're downright clueless."

"Wait, what?"

  


Lena rolled her eyes and shook her head, believing even further that some Danvers traits seem to be hereditary; having an oblivious nature being one of them. Once more, she stepped into Alex's space, staring into scared and confused brown eyes that Lena couldn't help but feel sorry for.

  


"You recall my brother, Lex, correct?"

"Of—of course," she stuttered.

"Then like everyone else, you know about his battle against Superman, against non-human beings..."

"I do. Of course I—"

  


And then it hit her. The DEO had responded to the incidences involving Lex's anti-alien threats on more than one occasion. Or so she knew about from J'onn. Everything now clicked.

  


"You know about the DEO..."

"It'd be difficult not to when your brother is on their most watched list. You people came into the Luthor Corp office on more than one occasion. Sometimes, even stopped by at our home."

"And so..."

"I keep tabs on anyone that's had interest in my family affairs, _Director_. That of course, meant the DEO. And by association, that meant you, Alex."

"How long had you known?"

"After you saved me from Corben. You were an agent then so you weren't someone on my radar. That was, until I met you at Kara's apartment that day and claimed you were FBI."

"You... stalked me?"

"Looked into," she corrected, but smiled. "I was honestly waiting for the day that you or someone from your agency would reach out to me once I inherited L-Corp. Somehow, though, your agency remained... quiet."

"You weren't a threat."

"Now that, I hardly believe, given my family's history."

  


Alex stepped back a little, finding it hard to breath when Lena was practically in her face, and her mere presence was causing her mind to go blank. She rubbed the back of her neck, trying to think of what to say, but knew that Lena clearly knew a lot more than she was revealing. There really wasn't much to excuse.

  


"If you're looking to blackmail me, or extract confidential information about anything, I—"

"Christ, Alex," Lena sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Do you really not trust me?"

"I..."

  


Alex then found the courage to look into Lena's eyes to find an answer. Despite her intoxication levels, she knew that she could always count on her gut for guidance. It's what's gotten her far as a DEO agent, and rarely ever steered her wrong. At that moment, she saw no malice in Lena's eyes, felt no indication that the woman before her meant harm by her line of questioning.

  


"I do trust you. God, it might be premature of me, but there's something about you that makes me think you're one of the good guys."

"I am, Alex. I try to be, anyway."

"So... now that you know... What, um... what were you hoping to gain?"

"Trust, Alex."

"You want my trust?"

"Alex," Lena said, stepping close once more. "Trust is a big deal with me. You clearly know that. And... I'm only willing to go out with people I trust," Lena admitted with a smug grin on her face. Alex stood there with her mouth agape.

"Wait...go out... You wanna go out with me?"

"I'd say you wanted to go out with me first, but sure, I'm interested."

"Wait, what?"

  


At this point, Lena couldn't stop from laughing.

  


"You are helpless, Alex. Between all the signs I've seen you give to me—which now I know was purely done inadvertently—and the fact that Kara has consistently brought your name up to me, pretty much said it all."

"Kara... God, what did she say, exactly."

"Honestly?"

"Yea."

"She had been hounding me if I was seeing anyone, if I was perhaps into women, what my type was, then telling me various stories of your failed dating rendezvous..."

"Oh my god, she didn't."

  


Lena just chuckled in response.

  


"I'm gonna kill her."

  


Alex stood there, feeling completely exposed for everything Lena now knew about her. However, rather than continuing to cower behind some sorry excuse—of which, honestly she had none at this point, for anything—she decided to muster up whatever confidence she could wrangle. At this point, she had nothing to lose.

  


"But first," Alex said, stepping in to remove any sort of distance between them. "I do have one question for you then."

"Shoot, Director," Lena said, amused with the more confident version of her companion.

"Go out with me? Tomorrow night?"

  


Smiling into the small space between their faces, Lena responded happily.

  


"I thought you'd never ask."

  



End file.
